Its the Little Things
by MadMadamLynn
Summary: Rangiku and Gin's "Love connection" It starts as kids and works its way up. Learn about the connections between the two and enjoy the moments as they did. Hope you enjoy! Review please!
1. Prologue

(Begins after Gin and Rangiku move in together)

Rangiku is swings a bamboo sword around and Gin quietly walks up watching her. Rangiku swings and it flys out her hand and goes right past Gin's face. Rangiku jumps scared, "Gin! Im so sorry." Gin shakes his head laughing. Rangiku slightly smiles as she walks up to him. "Starting tomorrow we will be training at Shino Academy to be soul reapers," Gin informs Rangiku. "Really?" her bright blue eyes widen and Gin knods. Rangiku smiles and giggles in excitement. "So make sure you get rest, Rangiku," Gin says a little demanding. "I will," Rangiku smiles and knods walking inside she sets out the meal she made for Gin and herself. Gin walks in and sits down. "Thank you," Gin says beginning to eat. After the to eat in silence Rangiku cleans up as Gin gets ready for bed. Rangiku finishes up and walks in getting ready for bed. Rangiku Lays down beside Gin. The moon light shines in the window on the two young children.

The next day!

"AHH!" Rangiku swings her sword at one of the other students and miss falling on the ground. "Stupid girl! You need to stay on your feet," the little boy says. Rangiku begins to get up while staring at the ground almost ready to cry. "Its not nice to call girls stupid," a familiar voice appears above Rangiku's head. She looks up to find no other than Gin. "Gi..in..." she jumps up embarrassed. "Rangiku, you know how to do this, just focus," Gin says looking at her. She smiles and knods and he beckons her to come at him. Rangiku knods and yells, "Ah!" She swings at him and he blocks grabbing her wrist sweeping her off her feet and looks in her eyes. She blushes deeply.

(8 Years later)

Gin had already graduated from Shino Academy and was now under Aizen as his lieutenant. Gin does not stay with Rangiku anymore the rarely speak but their connection with one another is not broken. Rangiku is now the lieutenant of squad 10.

"CAPTAIN!" Rangiku runs up to Isshin her captain. He stops and turns around, "Not now Rangiku..Im tired." Rangiku groans and looks away annoyed to find Gin walking out to the court yard. Rangiku runs away from Isshin and follows Gin. Gin continues walking threw the court yard and stops, "I can recognize the spirit energy Rangiku." Rangiku comes out of hiding, "Hello, Ichimaru," Rangiku says formally. Gin shakes his head, " No need for formalities." Rangiku sighs, "How..have you been?" Gin walks up, "I have been well and you?" Rangiku takes a anxious step forward, "Good." It goes silent for a few minutes and then Gin breaks the silence, "Well I will be going now, Farewell Rangiku." Rangiku reachs out to him and grabs his arm, "Why do you always leave me.." Gin looks at her and for once he isn't smiling, "Rangiku..." Rangiku lets go and jumps back, " Im sorry, Farewell Ichi..." She says getting cut off by Gin kissing her. Rangiku's eyes widen and she kiss back. "Take care," Gin whispers in her ear walking away out the court yard. Rangiku stands there putting her hands on her lips. Later that day she finds herself caught up in day dreams and fantasies. "DAMN YOU GIN!" she screams in the bath house as she catches herself day dreaming again.

~Hope you enjoyed! Make sure to review! MadMadamLynn was here! XD~


	2. Sake and Lost Memories

Rangiku sits in squad 10's barracks as she fights off the day dreams and fantasies of Gin. "Rangiku, go get us some more sake!" Isshin says drunk. "On it captain," Rangiku says heading out. She sighs as she glances at the bright shiny moon. She thinks of one night with Gin at their old house.

"Gin?" Rangiku wonders around looking for Gin. The moon light leads her way. She runs into some street thugs. "Well your cute!" one in a ripped kimono says staring at her. Rangiku turns around to run but runs into another tall half naked man with teeth missing. "Where you think you're going?" the kimono ones says closing in on her. "Leave me alone," Rangiku says scared. "Back away now," Gin says with a knife on the kimono guy's throat. Rangiku's eyes widen and she backs away from the guys. "You're not going anywhere" the big guys grabs Rangiku's arm and Gin stabs his knife deep into his arm. "AH! You little bastard!" the guys holds his arm stumbling on his feet. Gin grabs Rangiku's hand and runs toward there house. The finally get to the back Gin looks over at Rangiku and ask, "You ok?" Rangiku knods and smiles replying, "All thanks to Ichimaru!" Gin smiles a little bigger than normal and hugs Rangiku deeply. The moon light shines on them and glimmers on their skin. "I will always protect you Rangiku," Gin says hugging her tighter, "Till my dying breath." Rangiku's heart flutters at those words. From that day forward she always felt safe with Gin. But then he joined Aizen and things begin to change.

"More sake for Captain Isshin," Rangiku says to the merchant as her heart flutters from the thought of that memory. "Well well if it isn't Lieutenant Matsumoto," a lower ranked soul reaper says walking up. She grabs the bag from the merchant, "Can I help you?" "Ya, how bout we go to my house and have some alone time," the guys says. Rangiku laughs in his face and walks by. As she walks she feels an odd presence following her. She goes into the soul society as she walks in she finds Aizen and Gin standing there. "Ms. Matsumoto, nice to see you," Aizen says with a smile. Rangiku's stomach curns at the sight of Aizen. "Aizen? Gin? How can I help you?" Rangiku replies as she walks forward. "I would like to talk with you," Aizen replies formally and walks away. "Rangiku, Farewell," Gin says as he turns to flash step. Rangiku drops the sake as she reaches out for him n it shatters and he disappears. "AH! COME ON!" she growls cleaning up. She makes her way back to the merchants shop and gets sake again. As she carefully walks back the guy from before comes out of the shadows. "Matsumoto, you will be mine," the guys says as Rangiku is frozen and can't move. "Let go of me!" she growls and tries to get away.

As the guy comes toward her he stops with a scared look on his face. The ice shadders and Rangiku turns around to find Aizen. "Aizen?" Rangiku mummbles as he walks past her. "Leave," he says picking up the sake. " Come with me," Aizen says leading her back and into the soul society.

(Hope you guys enjoyed sorry its short!)


End file.
